Slither - Extras
This article lists the various minor/background character deaths that occur in the horror-comedy film Slither. * Seventeen minutes into the film, Grant - now possessed by an alien parasite - is on the front lawn where he spots a neighbourhood dog. He walks towards it and the screen then fades to black and the dog can be heard whimpering. Given Grant's sudden craving for meat, it is safe to imply that Grant planned on eating the dog. * Two days after Grant's infection, Starla is driving through town and comes across a billboard littered with fliers for missing pets. That night, Grant goes out to an old shack in the woods where he has chained up Brenda Gutierrez after infecting her and making her a breeder. He brings with him two garbage bags filled with animal remains, presumably what's left of all the missing pets from town. * Starla breaks the lock on her basement door and discovers that Grant has turned the basement into a slaughterhouse. Carcasses of wild and domestic animals are littered everywhere. * After attempting to kill Starla, the mutating Grant flees after the police see what has become of him. Over the next three days, the police continue getting reports of attacks against animals, presumably by Grant. Bill Pardy visits the scene of the latest attack where he finds a disembowelled dog. * Following Grant's attack pattern, the Wheelsy police stake out the Strutemyer farm hoping to catch him. In the middle of the night, Grant appears, having mutated further into a hideous blob of flesh. The police watch in horror as Grant strikes down a cow with his tentacle and drags the body into the woods. * Charlie - A member of the vigilante posse portrayed by Ben Cotton. He threatens the mutant Grant with a gun and in response Grant lashes him with a tentacle, cleaving him in half. * The posse find Brenda inflated to cartoonish proportions, only to witness her die as thousands of parasitic slugs rip their way out of her ballooned body. Most of the posse end up being infected and a slug almost infects Starla, but Bill saves her by stabbing the slug with a knife. * Kylie Strutemyer is enjoying a bath when her family's house is invaded by the slugs. One almost infects her, but she pulls it out of her mouth and then kills it with a hair straightener. As the creature was wriggling into her mouth, it connected with Kylie's mind and she saw where the slugs had originated from as well as Grant's infection by the original parasite. * Kylie's mother, father and sisters are all infected by the slugs, turning them into zombie-like cannibals and extensions of the prime parasite. * Kylie locks herself inside her father's Jeep to escape the slug swarm, squashing one of the creatures as she closes the door on it. * In the woods, Bill goes off to find help and spots one of the slugs infesting a deer. * Shelby - Radio operator at the Wheelsy police station, played by Jenna Fischer. A swarm of worms pour out of the vent in the ceiling above her and she becomes infected. * When Bill and Kylie get to the police station, they see infected townsfolk dragging two bodies away. * Inside the station, Bill is attacked by the infected deer he saw in the woods. Kylie saves Bill when she bludgeons the mutant deer over the head with a fire extinguisher. * After escaping from the station, Bill and Klie are attracted by the screams of someone near a garage. They peek over a wall to find a man being attacked by infected, who continuously spit acid over him. * Mayor MacReady wakes up in Grant's basement to find several infected townsfolk feeding on the bodies of the dead. * A worm-head arrives at Starla and Grant's house and disrobes at it approaches Grant, who by this point has grown into a massive heap of flesh. Several people appear to have fused with Grant and the new arrival drops down against the heaving blob of meat and merges with it as well. * Two worm-heads attack Kylie and Bill outside the house, only to get shot. * After Starla kills Grant, all of the remaining worms and infected townsfolk suddenly keel over dead. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Slither